


Shiny Buttons

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freja is utterly fascinated by the shiny buttons on Isolde's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Buttons

Freja grabbed Casper and pulled him back to her. The naughty thing struggled in her hold, kicking at her arm with strong back paws while straining to get free.

“Casper! Why are you being so naughty?” asked Freja. She finally lost her grip on her cat and scrambled to her feet as he darted across the farmyward to bat at a coat that was hung over the wall.

“Ooh, shiny buttons,” said Freja, her eyes growing wider as the buttons shone in the sun.

“Oh, so that’s where I left it,” said Isolde, making her way across the farmyard. She grinned at the sight of a child and a cat playfully batting the shiny buttons on her coat.

“It’s so pretty!” said Freja. “Oh, I’d love to have a coat with shiny buttons like this.”

“It wouldn’t stay shiny for long on you, you little rascal,” said Isolde. Freja turned around and beamed at her.

“Issy!” Freja squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around Isolde’s neck. Isolde nearly stumbled and choked but steadied herself and repositioned the child so that she wasn’t strangling her.

“Hi, Freja,” said Isolde, grinning at her. She brushed Freja’s fringe out of her eyes. “So you like my coat, huh?”

“I love it,” said Freja, quite seriously. “And Casper does too!”

“Oh f-ar out,” said Isolde. She quickly snatched the coat away from the sharp claws of one curious kitty.

“Oh, he didn’t wreck it, did he?” asked Freja. She looked truly scandalised.

“Nah, it’s fine,” said Isolde, though it was hard to examine the coat properly with a child hanging around her neck. “Sweetie, I’m gonna have to put you down.”

“Okay,” said Freja. She let go of Isolde’s neck and dropped to the ground.

“Hmm,” Isolde hummed thoughtfully as she looked over her jacket carefully. “It’s fine, sweetie, don’t worry.”

“Oh, good,” said Freja, and emitted a great sigh of relief. “Casper’s a naughty boy sometimes.”

Isolde simply smiled, then put the coat on Freja over her shoulders. “There you go.”

Freja gasped as she pushed her arms into the sleeves, which dangled over her hands completely. The bottom of the coat brushed the ground, and it was nearly falling off her shoulders.

“Yay!” Freja squealed excitedly, flapping the sleeves around. “Thank you, Isolde!”

Isolde giggled, getting a little misty-eyed at the excited child. Freja’s eyes were bright and wide, and her grin was infectious. “It might take you a while to grow into it.”

“Can I keep it?” asked Freja, looking up at Isolde with those big eyes.

“Sorry, sweetie, it’s my only good coat,” said Isolde. “But I’ll get you a nice coat next time I’m in the city. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes,” said Freja, nodding eagerly. “Yesyesyesyes thank you, Isolde!” She hugged Isolde tightly around the waist, and Isolde hugged her back, smiling and closing her eyes.

“That’s adorable.” Isolde opened her eyes and looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the farmyard’s entrance, smiling.

“Not one word, Loke,” said Isolde. She gave him a look that had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations of Goldspur women.

“My lips are sealed,” said Loke, chuckling nervously. 

Isolde smiled, pleased, and listened as Freja chattered on about her day and her thoughts. There was something about opening up an adoption shelter for lost and abandoned kitties in the region, but Isolde barely heard her with how fast she was talking. So she just nodded and made affirmative noises at the right times. Loke watched for a little while, and then wandered off to do his own thing.


End file.
